zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Start of our Love
The Start of our Love is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Now that I am doing my mainline continuity stories, one of the things that I had to decide was how Nick and Judy's relationship in regard to the actual film continuity would go. I decided to go with something akin to Revan and Bastila's relationship, in which the guy was in love with the girl, but she tried to deny her true feelings at first for various reasons. However, ultimately, Judy couldn't deny them forever, and that determination was finally shattered during the gondola ride. They persisted through the three months between the press conference and This is somewhere between the end of the film and the start of Zootopia: Ten Years Later. It is in Judy's POV. This is also to establish some of my take on the movie continuity. Story My handsome Nick My foxy fox Our romance is the stuff of legend It became that way in such a short time I remember when we first met in the ice cream parlor You conned me I was so mad Yet, I also was drawn to you I couldn't help it I then roped you into helping me My quest to solve the case began Along the way, my attraction to you began to grow I tried to deny to myself that I had feelings for you You are a fox I am a bunny What would everyone think? I was sure that my family would never approve I tried to tell myself that we were just friends However, the more I tried to deny it, the more I felt it On that gondola, when you revealed your past That's when I could deny it no longer I was falling in love with you, a fox Then the press conference happened You were furious I remember the rage in your eyes I left the ZPD and went home For three months, I could think of nothing but you However, fate brought us back together It was like it wanted us together We brought Bellwether to justice We were heroes now You entered the police academy and got an apartment near my new one You revealed that those tax form numbers were not real You are in fact only twenty-eight The numbers Toward the end, my denial of my feelings was truly gone I knew for sure that I was in romantic love with you There was no other feeling that I could have Just being your friend was not enough It was just before your graduation We admitted our feelings for each other You stated that you had been attracted to me from the moment you saw me I became your girlfriend You became several things My boyfriend The first fox cop My partner on the force By the time of our talk in the police car and busting Flash for speeding, we were a true couple That's how we could say what we said Chief Bogo was fine with it as long as it didn't distract us We enjoyed our first dates, including Gazelle's concert A new era has begun May our love remain strong Six months after we began dating, you proposed I said yes Now we are married We honeymooned at the big hotel at the Zootopia Galleria I now call you Sparky You now call me Honeybuns We move out of Pawman Hill Our new home is a far bigger apartment in the Savanna Heights complex The two heroes of Zootopia are now one Category:PrinceBalto's mainline Zootopia fics Category:Mainline continuity Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics